Little Miss Naughty
Little Miss Naughty is the second book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Naughty *'Color': Purple *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair: '''None (original version), Pink hair in curly puffs (2008 version) *'Family : None *'''Friends :Mr. Mischief, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Scary *Rivals:The rest of the characters *Love: None *Occupation:Prankster, Con Artist *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Pulling pranks on eyerybody *Dislikes:Her Pranks backfiring on her *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Playing jokes on people. *'Features': Green ribbon (original version), Light green bow (2008 version) *Nationality: Romanian - American(US), Bristol(UK) *'Voice Actresses:' Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999), Alicyn Packard (2008-present), Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2009-present) *Catchphrase: Sometimes, I just can't help myself! Story Little Miss Naughty likes playing practical jokes. She awakens one day, thinking it looks like a good day for being naughty. She knocks Mr. Uppity's hat off his head and messes it up, breaks Mr. Clever's lenses, and steals Mr. Bump's bandages, and putting them on Mr. Small. The Mr. Men hold a meeting to decide what to do. Mr. Small meets with Mr. Impossible, who can make himself invisible, and each time Little Miss Naughty tries to do something naughty, Mr. Impossible tweaks her nose and it cures Little Miss Naughty of her naughtiness. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her purple color and shape, but now has curly pink hair, dark fuchsia nose, pink rosy cheeks, her bow is a lighter shade of green, and also has a Romanian accent in the U.S. version and a Bristol accent in the U.K version. Her catchphrase: "Sometimes I just can't help myself." On occasion, her pranks always backfire on her in every episode. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Jo Wyatt (Season 1), Teresa Gallagher (Season 2). She is first seen in Movies. Trivia *She is one of the three purple characters. *She is one of the many characters who wore a bow on her head(The other being Little Miss Curious & Little Miss Whoops Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss Quick). *She is seen without hers in Boats and Adventure. *In Boats & Pirates, she is seen as a pirate. *In Canned Goods, she is replacing snail can wrappers for the corn can wrappers. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Strong, Miss Helpful, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles, Miss Magic, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She was shadowed in Miss Curious's book and was also angry at her in that book. *She was seen with Mr.Strong in the 1995 show though. *She may have a crush on Mr. Mischief or Mr Cheeky. * She made Mr. Messy clean in Library. * She turned Mr. Nervous's house into a jungle. *In some fanons, it is said that she has a relationship with Mr. Rude. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *But in Robots, she is with Mr. Metal that she created him. *She scared Mr. Nervous in Boats when she is pretending to be a shark. *She is the only little miss who has pink hair, but she is the 2nd character with pink hair. *Little Miss Whoops usually stops her pranks. (Canned Goods & Library) *Little Miss Scary is the only one that likes her. *She was a pirate in Boats & Pirates(Along with Miss Scary that time.) *In Library she is seen with a unibrow at some parts. *She appears more in season 2 than season 1. *She seems to have a crush on Mr. Bump. In "Dance", during Mr. Scatterbrain's square dance, she and Mr. Bump are seen dancing together, and on the "kick your partner in the rear" step, a heart appears above her head when she kicks Mr. Bump. In "Dance Dance Dance", during Mr. Nervous' safety message, the two are seen doing The Bump together. In "Out To Sea", during the commercial for Miss Sunshine's mermaid kit, she is seen running away with Mr. Bump. *She got kissed and hugged by Mr. Fussy in Parade. *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, she speaks with a New Jersey accent. However, her accent in The Mr Men Show sounds more Mexican/Hispanic or Italian than Romanian. So her accent sounds like a mix of Mexican and Italian. *''Counterpart(s):'' * Frieda (Peanuts, both have curly puffs), * Madoi Iroaya (Mega Man Battle Network series, both have similar hairstyles), * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons, both love to play pranks), * Vera Vixen (Pinky and Perky, both ruin shows), * Jokey Smurf (both play pranks on people), * Nelly Nut (Nelly Nut Live, CBBC, both UK voices sounds very alike), * Vicky Pollard (Little Britain, both do naughty things and have Bristol accents), * Megan (Drake & Josh, both like doing pranks on others), * Misery (Ruby Gloom, both have similar voices, but different accents), * Truffles (Chowder, both have curly-puffed hair). * Tobia (Harpo and his Friends, both have similar voices), * The Pigs (Shaun the Sheep, all are naughty). * Mr. Beastly (Care Bears, both enjoy being bad, but their tricks always backfire on them.), * Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas,all are naughty,cause trouble and play pranks), * Mr. Messy (From the Mr. Men series, both make Mr. Fussy's life miserable), * Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone, Disney, both are purple, mischievous and naughty), * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, Disney, both are purple and mischievous), * Norman Price (Fireman Sam (1986-) both cause trouble), * Catwoman (DC Comics, both are crafty, and wear purple and green), * Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both have evil laughs), * Ami Onuki (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, both have pink hair). * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls, both have curly-puffed hair and are naughty) * PJ (Lilo & Stitch, they love to play pranks!!) * Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls, both are naughty) * Jamie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both love to play pranks and grin a lot) * Heather (Total Drama Series both are naughty and do pranks) * Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes both pole naughty pranks on people) * Gia (Madagascar) both have Italian accents International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Canaille (French) *Dona Traviesilla (Spanish) *Unsere Ulla Ungezogen (German) *Η Κύριος Ατακτούλα (Greek) *장난양 (Korean) *淘氣小姐 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Clever * Mr. Bump * Mr. Small * Mr. Greedy (on TV replacing Mr. Clever) * Mr. Mean (with Little Miss Shy's hair) (on TV replacing Mr. Bump) * Mr. Worry (on TV replacing Mr. Small) * Mr. Impossible * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Busy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Jelly (on TV replacing Mr. Busy) * Mr. Lazy (on TV replacing Mr. Happy) * Mr. Tickle (cover) (says, "Naughty Girl!") * Dr. Makeyouwell(on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Wise * Little Miss Curious (shadowed) * Mr. Perfect * Mr. Birthday * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty(TV) * Mr. Bump Goes On A Trip(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing(TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) * Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) * What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow(TV) * Little Miss Wise Goes To The Fun Fair (TV) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Naughtys Naughty Pranks * Little Miss Naughty and the Good Fairy See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Faves Category:Characters with Hair Category:No Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Antagonists